My eyes
by Adamina20
Summary: Itachi's in the woods and finds a very strange acting Sakura... What happened to her? Why is she acting so strange? Has she gone insane or something! Beware very morbid! Oneshot ItachixSakuraxSasue!


**Be aware... This story has a Morbid-alarm!**

**I warned you!**

**Enjoy!**

**The large part in** _this style_ **is obviously a flashback!**

* * *

_I wish I could have seen him die._

_Don't worry... I'll make sure you will._

Uchiha Itachi freezes. His ever red eyes look straight ahead... watching a figure that slowly, strangely slowly steps out of the shadows of the woods. She steps into the clearing, revealing herself to his copy eyes. His right brow lifts when he recognizes her. A pinkhaired girl stands opposite him. He remembers this girl and scoffs when his memory tells him that this young girl had a crush on his little brother. Of course he knew what happened to him... But he didn't quiet understand why she was standing there. Did she want to prove her love to him? Did she want to kill him? Or did she just want to see him?

The Akatsuki-member opens his mouth to speak to the girl, to give away his thoughts about her standing there, but something makes him stop. Now that he looks at her more carefully, something doesn't seem quiet right. When he compares the girl standing in front of him to the girl in his excellent memory, she looks different now. Her headband is now wrapped tightly and very low above her eyes, actually that low that he isn't able to see them. Those eyes, he remembers to be green, are hidden in shadow. He can see old dry bloodtrails, staining her cheeks. His eyes narrow slightly.

This certainly stirs his interest in the girl. She is acting strange too, now that he thinks of it. He observes her and she is just letting him. The Haruno-girl is standing across of him, just standing still. Not doing a single thing.

''What do you want, Haruno Sakura?'' He speaks muted, so softly she barely heard. But the girl ignores his question. She remains quiets. The wind blows through both the Shinobi's and the Kunoichi's hair. Yes, he can tell for sure now. Something is definitely out of place here. But her not answering him irritates him. If she's not going to speak, then why waste his time? Why bother him? Right when Itachi is going to say something again, she speaks. Her voice awkwardly deeper than he remembers.

''Uchiha Itachi... Did I ever tell you, how pretty your eyes look.'' A deep frown finds it way to the Uchiha's face. Now he completely lost track of her. Is she trying to hit on me, he thinks, inwardly scoffing. Was she trying to make fun of him?

''State your purpose.'' Itachi demands of her, right now. This situation, this... game she is playing, is starting to annoy him. Especially because he doesn't know where it's heading to and what her intentions are.

''No, Itachi-san.'' she says, again with that deep strange voice. ''I think they're really, really pretty.''

His interest stirs again, when she takes a step forward. Of course Itachi feels a bit threatened, and he is being very alert, but he is getting curious. Annoyed about the situation yes, but also... curious. His Sharingan eyes narrow for a second and then he decides to play this game along. ''Well, you're saying it as if you've never seen them before.''

She takes another step forward, but she halfly stumbles and of course Itachi's penetrating eyes notices her wrong balance. This only makes him more curious, he tilts his head.

''They are really pretty.'' she speaks again, slowly raising an arm in front of her, as if she is trying to touch something. Only... nothing's there. A smile plays Itachi's lips. She almost amuses him. _What the hell is this?_

While taking a few more steps, still at safe distance away from the Uchiha, Itachi asks her another question, again playing along.

''Have you not seen Sasuke's eyes? His are practically the same, you know...'' his deep voice reaches her ears. Of course he knows that she has seen his brother's eyes. She almost stumbles again, while taking another step, coming closer and closer. But now it's starting to annoy Itachi. She is keeping some sort of act up and for what? He wants to know her intentions, right now. He wants to get rid of his curiosity. He sighs.

''Haru--''

''Yes, I've seen his eyes.'' She cuts him off, followed by a nervous and very strange giggle.''B-but I can't see them anymore with... with my eyes.'' she mumbles quickly, the Uchiha almost didn't catch her last phrase. Another frown finds it way to his smooth features. Something's very wrong, he can tell. Because if she wants to, she still can look at his brothers eyes. She can watch an old photograph of him, Itachi's very sure she has one.

Now... curiosity got the better of him.

With incredible speed he stands right in front of her, only a few inches distance between the two, almost touching each other. His hand moves up, that quick... **she cannot see**. And with an even quicker motion he yanks off her hitai-ate. The things that seemed to be out of place to him when he saw her approach him just a few seconds ago.

He yanks it off...

And for a moment there, the last Uchiha's heart skips a beat.

_''Sasuke!'' Sakura cries when she runs at her only love. It's the first time in three years that she has seen him. Many kunai are sticking out of his body. She quickly looks around, but soon realizes that Orochimaru, the one who did this, already left. Sakura starts sobbing as she throws herself at his side. Blood is dripping out of his mouth, his eyes look up to the sky, unfocused. She can see his chest moving up an down in very quick movements. He's hyperventilating. Tears find their way down as her green eyes roam over his wounded body._

_She starts pulling a few kunai out, knowing already that it's futile. But she will try at least. She pulls out the second kunai followed by a hard yell from Sasuke, and when her hand reaches the third, she stops. Sasuke's cries make her stop._

_''Stop, Sakura! STOP!''_

_She cries harder when she realizes that pulling out the kunai's is hurting him too much. Her voice sounds hoarse. She stops, finding it so hard to let go of her medical instinct and to let go of her friend, the person she loves most in her life._

_His Sharingan eyes look at her and a soft smile plays his handsome features. She smiles back through her tears and tries to ignore the horrible sight of his injured body. She tries to ignore the kunai sticking out of his flesh, piercing him. She tries to ignore that unlucky kunai that is burried deep in his chest, penetrating his heart. Blood stains his white open Uchiha-shirt and his silky skin beneath. Her hands move to his face, the only part of his body that isn't injured. Sasuke looks at her while she caresses his cheek, still crying. _

_''I wish... I could've seen him die.'' he speaks with much trembling._

_His eyes move up to the sky again, his gaze empty. Sakura's so glad that's she is with him, at least he won't die all alone. She keeps caressing his cheek as his now lifeless eyes keep watching the grey clouded sky. His last words... she thinks about them as she kisses his cold lips tenderly._

_''Don't worry Sasuke-kun... I'll make sure you will.''_

The blackhaired shinobi is horrified. No, wait. This is Itachi, he has slayed his own goddamned clan, he has been in a lot of scarier and bloodier situations before. He states to himself that he is simply surprised and slightly caught off guard. But that does not suppress his horrified thoughts. Unpleasant shivers run through his spine. And for a very short moment... he feels very sick.

Itachi knows that his eyes are widening very much. He also knows that a smirk is playing her lips, even when he keeps staring at her eyes. And the last Uchiha also knows that he is letting his guard down too much, but he can't seem to help it. The sight in front of him, makes him freeze, it paralyses him, it's making his jaw drop a bit. The black haired man can only stare, he even feels that his ability to speak has disappeared.

''What's wrong?'' she asks him softly and innocently, her head cocking slightly to the left. Then everything seems to be working again, he is able to speak, to move and has regained his infamous pokerface. His alertness returns.

''I could ask you the same thing...'' he responds, his voice suddenly much more cold, she notices. His voice sounds a lot like Sasuke-kuns. But how pleasant it may have sounded, it isn't identical to Sasuke's, so it means nothing to her. She keeps silent, letting him watch her for a few quiet moments. And he does look at her, he watches her in an almost fascinating way.

Sharingan meets Sharingan. Itachi's crimson eyes meet Sasuke's crimson eyes. The Uchiha takes notice of all the thick and dried bloodtrails, which seem to have run down her cheeks and even down her temples. A morbid thought about the blood enters his mind.

_Must have been when she cut her own eyes out..._

Eyes are always shaped in a way that they suit exactely in the eye sockets. Eyes can have different shapes, but they are all shaped for their owner's eye sockets. And it is obvious that Sasuke's eyes do not fit her. His little brothers eyes are slightly bulging out. The sight of it makes Itachi's stomach turn and makes him feel sick again for a moment. He does not fail to notice the insane and slightly sadistical smile that found it's way to her lips. But he only has one question left...

He knows she cannot beat him, he knows she cannot kill him, not even with his foolish brothers eyes. And he even knows, that she herself knows it too. He wonders why she has come to him. Maybe she is just hoping to (in an impossible way) let his little brother see her fight him...

Or maybe she just lost her mind and has gone mad after seeing his brother dead.

Yeah, he heard about it. He only found the slightest regret in the fact that he wasn't able to have a fair and equal fight with his brother. A fight that was actually worth his time. A fight that's a challenge. A shame though, now he's dead. And he can almost laugh at how ironical fate is to him. How ironical. He finds this situation utterly interessting, and it amuses him... big time.

But back to the question. Why has she come to him, when she's aware of the fact that whenever he feels like it he can kill her in a second and end this useless confrontation. Whenever he feels like it. But now being caught off guard and feeling interessted, Itachi's not really planning on letting this stay as a pointless confrontation. He just needs to get some use out of it now. A kill is never useless, if not usefull for a mission, then usefull for training. Training he didn't really need though, but still.

But now that Itachi thinks of it more carefully... It's very obvious that the girl cannot see. Maybe something went wrong when she tried to fit Sasuke's eyes into her sockets (which obviously did not fit) or when she tried to heal herself. It's obvious that she can't see a thing. Itachi takes a step back, the girls expression doesn't change. Sakura is waiting for him to say or do something. To make the next move. He decides not to find out why the girl has come to him.

Now... wouldn't it be more fun, more ironical to just go away and leave her all alone in this state, he wonders.

He would definitely destroy her attempt te make Sasuke see him ''die'', if he just left. Fate has been ironical to him by letting Sakura do this... And now it's Itachi's turn to be ironical to fate in return.

He laughs out loud, his beautiful low and muted voice sounding a bit rougher than usual. Sakura's first smirking-expression turns into a frown. Itachi watches the girl a little longer, while taking another step back. He sees that she is obviously having trouble blinking her eyes that are actually not hers.

_It really does look disgusting._

His long and throaty laugh dies away into the quiet woods, the blowing wind is making the only sound now.

''Goodbye... foolish little girl.'' he speaks to the girl whom is possessing the only leftovers of Sasuke's body: his eyes. He jumps back into a high branch, sending the girl a last look before turning away from her completely and jumping away, laughing. His attention leaves her, just like himself, as the pink haired girl gasps in surprise and falls to her knees.

Fresh blood drips out of her (lover's) eyes. She pushes her palms to **the eyes**, clutching her hands to her head and then she screams, feeling her stolen eyes throb painfully.

She screams as she cannot make Sasuke's last wish come true.

* * *

**Okay, that idea really haunted me.**

**I hope it will haunt you too now, that way you won't forget about my story!  
MUAHAHAHAHA **

**Muahahaha...**


End file.
